1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus of winding a multifilament which, when delivered in a collected state to a mandrel, has a flat shape and a broad width.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high function fibers such as a carbon fiber, a ceramic fiber, Kevler.RTM., or the like have been used as fibers capable of improving the strength of a structure. To improve the qualities of the structure obtained, and the production efficiency thereof, the fiber must be wound in a thin and flat shape with a broad width, and therefore, a traverse guide having a specific shape is used, as shown in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 46-2114 and Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 45-24696.
The multifilament, however, generally does not have a lateral force binding each filament constituting the multifilament, and accordingly, when the multifilament is wound while using the conventional traverse guide, the filaments constituting the multifilament are biased in a direction in which the filaments are moved by the traverse guide, and thus it is impossible in practice to wind the multifilament in a state such that the filaments are dispersed over a broad width.
Therefore, an apparatus by which the multifilament is fed continuously while a traverse motion is applied thereto, and the multifilament is continuously wound in a state such that the filaments are dispersed in a thin flat shape with a broad width, has not been disclosed.
Further, a contacting roll, called a "roller bale" and having a slightly longer length than a width of a yarn package, is used in a conventional winder to obtain a more desirable shape of the yarn package. This contacting roll is in contact with the yarn package at all times during the winding the multifilament, and therefore, when this winder is used to wind a multifilament such as a carbon fiber or the like, more damage to the multifilament occurs due to friction between the multifilament and the contacting roll.